Changes Continuation of Love and Memories
by merder4everandever
Summary: As Derek and Mark's family arrives in Seattle, what will they think about Meredith? What is going to happen to George and Callie? Alex has a BIG secret, and why is Mark staring at Izzie? In seattle, EVERYTHING is changing! New chapter up! REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Mer V.O: Jealousy, rage, secrets, lies, mistakes…..EVERYONE does them! They are unavoidable. As surgeons, if we make one mistake a person dies, we lose a life. When we make mistakes as human beings, we have to suffer the consequences. And sometimes, the consequences, is what drives us to make the bigger mistakes……

(Callie is at the hospital, George comes up to her)

George: Callie…

(Callie ignores him)

George: Are you going to ignore me forever?

Callie: yes

George: Come on! That's not fair!

Callie: OH YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT FAIR!?! IS ANY OF THIS FAIR TO ME!? NO! SO YOU KNOW WHAT GEORGE, I COULD REALLY GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR TO YOU!

(Callie walks away and George puts his hands on his head)

(Derek is coming out of surgery. A tall, thin pretty girl walks out of the elevator. Derek sees her)

Derek (mutters under his breathe): Oh my God!

Girl: Derek?! Oh my God is that YOU!

Derek: Hi Kathleen

(Kathleen comes up to Derek and hugs him)

Derek: What are you doing here?

Kathy: What? I'm not allowed to see my little brother?

Derek: You should've called

Kathy: HEY! You should be happy I'm here! I mean look at you! (Starts smoothing out his hair) Ugh! You need to tame that thing!

Derek: Why are you really here?

Kathy: Well mom sent me.

Derek: Of course

Kathy: Derek, she's worried about you! You haven't called, and she's pissed that you divorced Addison!

Derek: Again, of course

Kathy: Be nice, she's coming!

Derek: WHAT!?

Kathy: I got an earlier flight; she'll be here around 5ish

Derek: MOM IS COMING HERE!?

Kathy: Yeah, what's the big deal?

Derek: THEN YOU DEFINATLEY SHOULD'VE CALLED!

Kathy: She'll barley be talking to you! She wants to see Addison

Derek: Oh really? Well Addison isn't here! She transferred to la!

Kathy: LA?!

Derek: YEA!

Kathy: Oh well then good luck, where's the coffee machine? I need a pick me up!

(Kathy leaves, Derek sighs deeply then shakes his head)

(Cristina is filling out a chart when Meredith comes up to her)

Meredith: Hey, how-

Cristina: Burke's fine. Callie is doing surgery on him now

Meredith: I meant you.

Cristina: I'm fine

Meredith: You sure?

Cristina: Yeah, of course

Meredith: Okay cause if you weren't, you could always come and tell me.

Cristina: I get it Mer

Meredith: So do you want to hear my pathetic love life?

Cristina: Well it can't get worst than mine, so shoot!

Meredith: Okay, well Derek thinks we should move in together!!!!

Cristina (laughs): Where!? The house full of roommates or the trailer in the middle of nowhere

Meredith: EXACTLY!

Cristina: So is that the only reason why you won't move in with him?

Meredith: Uh, of course!

Cristina (sarcastically): Suurreee

Meredith: IT IS!!!

Cristina: Right

Meredith: I'M SERIOUS!!!!

Cristina: Don't worry, I'll find the skeletons in your closet eventually

Meredith: No you won't, because I'm skeleton-less

Cristina: Meredith Grey? Skeleton-less? NEVER!

(izzie is sitting in the waiting room eating a cookie, Mark comes up and sits next to her)

Mark: Hey

Izzie: Hi

Mark: So, another rainy day in Seattle

Izzie: Yep

Mark: So what's new?

Izzie: Don't you have a surgery or something?

Mark: Ouch

Izzie: Sorry, I'm in a bad mood.

Mark: I am to

Izzie: Why?

Mark: Life is sucky

Izzie: You got that right!

Mark (pauses): How about I take you out to dinner tonight? We can maybe talk about how sucky life is

Izzie: Thanks, but I don't think so.

Mark: Why not?

Izzie: Because life is sucky

(Izzie gets up and leaves Mark. Mark gets a page.)

Mark (looking at the page): Oh my God!

(Alex is sitting in the hallway, Bailey comes up)

Bailey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?!

Alex: Thhhhhinnnnkiiingggg

Bailey: Alex? Are you okay?

Alex: Totallllyyy

Bailey: ARE YOU DRUNK!?!

Alex: Kinddda, sorttta??

Bailey: WHY ARE YOU DRUNK!?!

Alex: I don't know. I just found something out

Bailey: Which is?

Alex: My dad is in the hospital

(Kathy is walking in the halls reading a magazine when she spots Mark)

Kathy: Well, well well…if it isn't Mark Sloan

Mark (smiles): Kathy Finnegan? What are you doing here!?

Kathy: It's Shepherd actually, I got a divorce. Don't tell Derek or my mom though, its hush hush.

Mark: My lips are sealed.

Kathy: So what is your hot booty doing in Seattle?

Mark: Well I came out here for Addison…

Kathy: Who I heard is in LA!?!

Mark: Yep.

Kathy: Wow, good for her!

Mark: Yeah

Kathy: So, how are you and Derek?

Mark: We're getting better

Kathy: That's good

Mark: Yeah I guess, but what is YOUR hot booty doing here in Seattle?

Kathy (smiles): My mom is coming

Mark: NO WAY! CAROL'S COMING?!

Kathy: Yep

Mark: I just got a page from my mom, she's flying in from New York.

Kathy: OH MY GOSH!!!! I am SOOO making dinner!!! Me, you, Derek, mom, and Lisa!

Mark: And don't forget Derek's girlfriend

Kathy: Derek's girlfriend? What are-OH!!!! Nancy told me about her! What's her name again?

Mark: Meredith

Kathy: I cannot believe I forgot about her! Nancy is gonna want me to do LOTS and LOTS of snooping for her.

Mark (laughs): Why isn't she here?

Kathy (leans in and whispers): DO NOT tell Derek this, but she's pregnant!

Mark: Wow! You Shepherd's have lots of secrets!

Kathy (smiles): What can I say? We're one of a kind!

Mark (laughs): Oh yeah you are (kisses her on the cheek) But I'm in for dinner!

Kathy: Great! Is 6 okay with you?

Mark: Well I probably have plans, but I think I can squeeze you in! I mean anything you for!

Kathy (laughs): You haven't changed a bit! Still the hot, flirty ass we all love!

Mark: That's me! (Winks at her)

(Bailey knocks on the chief's door)

Chief: COME IN!

(Bailey enters)

Bailey: Chief we have a situation

Chief: Yes?

Bailey: You know the John Doe that just came in? He was supposedly the drunk driver that hit Burke?

Chief: Yes

Bailey: That's Alex Karev's father.

(George is sitting in the closet by himself, Callie comes in)  
Callie: GEORGE!?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE ASSISTANING ME ON BURKE'S SURGERY  
George: I'm sorry  
Callie: what?  
George: I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. a BIG jerk. I never wanted to hurt you, because i love you callie. I do love you. As much as I act like I don't, I do. And yea, I cheated on you. I betrayed you, and I am deeply sorry for that. I'm sorry Callie.  
(Callie has tears in her eyes)  
Callie (starts laughing): that is the corniest thing I've ever heard!  
(George laughs but then looks Callie in the eye)   
Callie: But it worked...

(Meredith is in the elevator, Derek comes in)  
Mer: Hey  
Der: Hey, how's Burke?   
Mer: He's doing realy well, Callie just finished surgery on him about an hour ago  
Der: Good, and Cristina?  
Mer: She's fine too  
Der (pauses): Listen, I sorta kinda agreed that me, you, sloan, sloan's mom Lisa, my mom, and my sister Kathleen would have dinner tonight.  
(Meredith bursts out laughing untill she sees the look on dereks face)  
Mer: Oh my God, your serious?!  
Der: Well , your gonna have to meet them eventually  
Mer: right, but i didn't think eventually would be tonight!  
Der: Don't worry, you'll be fine (Derek kisses her then gets out of the elevator)  
Mer (to herself): I SOOO won't be fine

(meredith is filling out a chart at the nurses station when mark comes up)  
Mer: So, I heard you are also going to be at the Brady Bunch dinner...  
Mark: Yep  
Mer: Any advice?  
Mark: don't talk about addison. they LOVED her and if you talk about her, then your out. Also, talk about the Yankees.  
Mer: Yankees?  
mark: You don't know who the yankees are?!  
Mer: I LIVE IN SEATTLE!!! AND IM A GIRL!!!  
mark: Right, you don't care about new york sports...well, they are a baseball team, they have a good record, and the shepherd's love them!  
Mer: Okay so no addison, talk about yankees, and thats it?  
Mark: pretty much  
Mer: Okay, got it.   
Mark (pauses): Is that Izzie Stevens girl your friend?  
Mer: She's my roomate  
Mark: Oh, really?  
Mer: yeah, why?  
Mark: She's...attractive  
(mer stares at mark)  
Mer: Ohhh no  
Mark: no what?  
Mer: You are not getting with izzie stevens!  
Mark: Why?  
Mer: Cause izzie is a sensative girl and your mark!  
Mark: I changed  
Mer: SUURREEE  
Mark: I gave you the brady bunch advice! Can you just put in a good word for me?  
Mer (hesitates): FINE!  
Mark: Thanks, see you tonight!  
Mer: Yeah, yeah...see you tonight

(Alex is sitting in the chief's office)  
Cheif: Alex...  
(Alex does nothing)  
Cheif: Alex?!  
Alex: Yeah...  
Cheif: I've talked to doctor bailey, and we both think it will be best if you take the day off. Your father is in the ICU, and you could spend time with him today  
Alex: I don't want to spend time with him. I want to work. I don't want to be thinking of my father.  
Cheif (hesitates): Are you sure?  
Alex: Is burke okay?  
Cheif: Yes. He is doing very well.  
Alex: Then yes sir, I'm sure  
(Alex gets up and leaves)

(alex is coming out of the chief's office when he bumps into mer)  
Alex: Oh, sorry...   
Mer: No it's fine  
(They stare at each other for a little bit)   
Alex: Well i should get going-  
Mer: I heard about your father. I'm so sorry  
Alex: Yeah, well whatever  
Mer: You weren't close with him?  
Alex: No, not at all  
Mer: Well, we are more alike than I think we are.  
(Alex smils)  
Alex: Listen, I'm really sorry about last week.  
Mer: Oh no, you didn't do anything. It just...it just...  
Alex: Happened.  
Mer: Yeah, it just happened.  
Alex: Yeah and you have derek...and he's a great guy  
(Mer nods her head)  
Mer: Yeah, he is...  
Alex: Alright well I better go  
Mer: Go, I'll see you later  
Alex: See you  
(Mer watches Alex leave and sighs)

(Derek is walking down the hall, lexie comes up)  
Lexie: Hey stranger...haven't seen you all week!  
Derek: Lexie! What did I-   
Lexie: I know, I know. No talking, no flirting, no anything that involves you with me.  
Derek: Good  
(Derek starts to walk away)   
Lexie: That doesn't mean you need to ignore me!  
Derek: Yeah, it does.  
(Derek leaves, Lexie watches him go)

(George is sitting in the hall, izzie comes up)  
Izzie: Hey  
George: Oh, hi  
Izzie: Did you talk to the chief?  
George: Yeah, he let me take him back on his offer  
Izzie: So you get to be a resident?  
George: Well I have to be an intern for a little while and work hard, then i can finish as a resident with you guys...  
Izzie: Wow, george thats great!  
(izzie hugs george, george pulls away)  
Izzie: Are you okay?  
George: Izzie...  
Izzie (pauses): Oh, your staying with Callie.  
George: I love her. She's my wife and I love her  
Izzie (fighting back tears): Right, of course...  
George: Izzie, I'm sorry  
Izzie: No, go...go be with your wife. She loves you and you love her. its perfect  
(George sqeezes izzie's hand then sadly walks away. Izzie watches him go then cries)

(izzie sees mark, then grabs his hand and pushes him into a storage closet)  
Mark: Wo whats gotten into you?  
Izzie: I'll have dinner with you tonight  
Mark: You will?  
Izzie: Yeah...   
Mark: oh, well I already have plans tonight...with my mom and some other people  
Izzie: Oh, tomorrow then?  
Mark: Uh...sure?   
Izzie: Great. But here are the rules.  
Mark: Rules?  
Izzie: The resturant has to have boatloads of liquor, and i mean BOATLOADS. You are paying, and you have to look hot!  
Mark (smiles): Don't I always?  
Izzie: Just pick me up at 8.  
Mark: Wait, you have to hear MY rules.  
Izzie: YOU have rules?  
Mark: Every bachelor has rules  
Izzie (smiles) Fine, go...  
Mark: YOU have to look hot. Your hair has to be down, and you have to show your legs.   
Izzie: Seriously?  
(Mark looks izzie up and down)  
Mark: Seriously.  
(Mark smiles at izzie then walks out of the storage closet. Izzie smiles to herslef as mark leaves)

(Derek and Meredith are in their room getting ready)

Mer (to herself): No Addison, Yankees: good baseball team, New York, and good record. Good baseball team, New York, and good record

Derek: What are you doing?

Mer: Good baseball team- I am trying to prepare myself!

Derek: For what?

Mer: FOR MEETING YOUR SISTER AND MOTHER!!

Derek: And Sloan's mom

Mer: AND sloan's mom!! Okay, I need names

Derek: Names?

Mer: Of your SISTER and MOTHER.

Derek: Oh right, my mom's name is Carol. And my sister's name is Kathleen. But, you can just call her Kathy. And Sloan's mom is Lisa.

Mer: Carol, Kathy, and Lisa. Got it!

Derek: Quit stressing, you'll be fine

Mer: And if I'm not?

Derek: They are just my family. They don't bite!

Mer: Are you sure about that?

Derek (smiles): Yes (kisses her) I am sure. They're gonna love you! Trust me

Mer: The last time I did that your wife showed up

(Derek gives her a look)

Mer: Sorry, sorry I'm just nervous!

Derek: Don't be. You're going to be FINE. Now, let's go….my mom hates it when we're late!

(Derek leaves)

Mer (under her breathe): I wonder if that's the only thing she hates…

(Callie is walking down the hall when she bumps into Izzie)

Izzie: Oh hi

(Callie ignores her and just keeps walking)

Izzie: Okay then…

(Izzie starts walking then cautiously turns into the OBGYN room)

Izzie: Hello? Anyone here?

Guy/OBGYN: Yes?

Izzie: Oh, sorry I thought this was the OBGYN room, I'll be leaving…

Guy/OBGYN: It is

Izzie: Oh, really? Cause you're a-

Guy/OBGYN: Guy? Yeah, I know (smiles then puts out his hand) I'm Daniel. Daniel Foster.

Izzie: Hi, I'm Izzie Stevens

Dan: Did you have a question?

Izzie: Uhhh, no?

Dan: Are you sure?

Izzie: Uhm, Dan, can I call you Dan?

Dan: Of course

Izzie: Okay, well Dan, can you keep a secret?

Dan: I think so

Izzie: Okay (shuts the door) I'm pregnant

Dan: You're pregnant?

Izzie: Yeah, and I wanted to get some things checked out.

Dan: Right. Well, we'll have to do a more complex test.

Izzie: What?

Dan: Well, I want to make sure you're really pregnant

Izzie: I took the pregnancy test, I am pregnant!

Dan: Well sometimes those things aren't that reliable

Izzie: So you want me to do your test now?

Dan: That would be great, I'll be right back. I just have to grab some stuff then we will get started

(Dan leaves)

Izzie (muttering to herself): Oh boy, another hot one in Seattle


	2. Come to Mommy!

(Derek and Meredith are outside Kathy's hotel room door)

Der: Okay, ready?

Mer: Ugh, I don't really have a choice

Der: Right, well you'll do fine

Mer: Yeah, totally. I'll totally be fine

(Derek knocks on the door. An old, but attractive woman opens it)

Derek: Hey mom…

Carol: OH MY GOD!!! DEREK!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!!! COME TO MOMMY! (Carol hugs Derek. Derek gives Mer a "save me" look, Mer just smiles)

Carol: And who are you?

Mer: I'm Meredith Grey.

Carol: Oh right, THAT girl

Mer: Excuse me

Carol: We'll talk later, let's go inside. (turns to Derek) Your sister made a wonderful dinner!

Der: That's great mom, we'll be right there

Carol: What? Where are you going?

Der: Uh, we just wanted to talk…alone.

Carol: Why? Why can't you say it in front of your mommy?!

Der: MOM!!! PLEASE, LEAVE!

Carol (rolls her eyes): Alright, alright…NO going in the bedrooms, got it!

Der: OH MY GOD, MOM GO!!!!

Carol: I'm leaving, I'm leaving

(Carol leaves)

Mer: Well, that was interesting.


	3. Baby, or no Baby?

(Izzie is sitting on the OBGYN room when Dan comes in)

Dan: Okay, I have the results from the test

Izzie: And???

Dan: And you are definatley-

Izzie: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!

Dan (smiles): NOT pregnant

Izzie (gets stiff): What? There must be something wrong

Dan: There isn't. My tests are incredibly accurate.

Izzie: Wow

Dan: So I bet your boyfriend will be happy

Izzie: What? Oh, no I don't have a boyfriend

Dan: Oh, sorry

Izzie: It's fine

Dan: (holds out papers) Okay just sign there

Izzie: What?

Dan: I need you to sign

Izzie: Oh, no I can't sign that! Only one person knows that I was possibly pregnant, and I DO NOT want anybody else finding out!

Dan: I'm sorry but its regulation

Izzie: Are you going to show that to anybody else?!

Dan: Well, I need to put it in your medical records

Izzie: WHAT!?!

Dan: It's not that big of deal

Izzie: IT'S A HUGE DEAL!!! If anyone of my friends find out, things will be-

Dan: Okay, Okay. I'm not making any promises, but I will tell the nurse that she needs to enter the information in as soon as possible, and then we can get rid of the papers.

Izzie (pauses): That's a little bit better

Dan: Remember, no grantees

Izzie: Right (Izzie gets up and starts walking out the door) Thank you Dr. Foster

Dan: No problem Dr. Stevens

Izzie: Okay, well bye!

Dan: Bye! (Dan smiles as Izzie leaves)


	4. Dinner Disaster

(Meredith, Derek, Kathy, and Carol are all sitting at the table waiting for Lisa and Mark)

Carol: So, how long have you two been together?

Meredith: Well, about a year

Carol: Oh I see…now was that including the 2 months you were dating when he was married?

Derek: MOM!  
Carol: I'm just asking!

Derek: Well stop, Addison is over and done and she's not coming back! I don't love her anymore!

Carol: How dare you say that! You and Addison were married for almost 12 years!

Derek: 12 miserable years!

Kathy: I don't believe that, you were like the teenage couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other!

Derek: What?

Kathy: Remember the first year you were married, at Christmas?

Derek (his face turns red): Yeah, we don't have to talk about that

Carol: Nonsense! I mean if you two are as serious as you say you are, this shouldn't bother her.

Derek: Mom, please-

Carol: Addison and Derek were pretty busy under the Christmas tree 12 years ago

Derek: SHUT UP!

(There is a knock on the door)

Mer: I'LL GET IT!

(Meredith opens the door)

Mark: Hey, sorry we're late

Meredith: Thank God you came, you saved me!

Lisa: Hi, I'm Mrs. Sloan

Meredith: Oh, hi. Meredith

Carol: Lisa?

Lisa: Carol my darling!

(2 women hug each other)

Carol: You look beautiful!

Lisa: Well, my son did a few botox injections

Carol: That's it!

Mark: Let's eat, I'm starving!

Kathy: I've made an excellent dinner! Eat up!

(Kathy, Mark, Meredith, Carol, Derek and Lisa sit down)

Carol: Okay, let's join hands

(Meredith looks confused but goes along with everything)

Carol: Lord, thank you so much for allowing all of us to be here together. Please bless our food and let us open our hearts and minds to our guest, Meredith. Amen

Lisa, Kathy, Mark, and Derek: Amen

Meredith: Oh, you're Catholic?

Carol: Yes, very much.

Meredith: Oh

Carol: Why, is that a problem?

Meredith: Of course not, I mean I'm Catholic too

Carol: Well you must not be a loyal Catholic considering you are an adulteress

Meredith: Excuse me?

Carol: Oh, I know all about that prom and the panties and all of your other dirty secrets

Derek: OH MY GOD!

Kathy: Here we go, pass me the wine

Meredith: Oh really?! Well how about Addison? She cheated on Derek with HIM (gestures to Mark)

Carol: That was different

Meredith: HOW?!

Carol: It was one night!

Derek: NO IT WASN'T!

Carol: What?

Derek: Tell her Mark. Tell her how you two stayed together, and how the only reason Addison came back to Seattle was because you cheated on her!

(Everyone is silent)

Derek: I'm leaving. Mer, let's go

Carol: DEREK, YOU GET BACK HERE!

Derek: BYE MOM!

(Derek takes Mer by the hand and they storm out of the apartment)

Kathy: Who wants dessert?


	5. Have a little faith

Mer V.O: Mistakes. They screw with our lives. Sometimes we make mistakes so big that we mess up are lives forever. But, most of the time, we can fix our mistakes

(Callie and George are sitting in bed together. George is running his fingers through her hair)

George: Amanda Sarah O'mally or Michael John O'mally.

Callie: What?

George: Names. For the baby

Callie (smiles): Hmmm, I like them!

George: Good

(Callie kisses George)

Callie: I love you

George: I love you too

(Callie kisses George again)

Mer V.O: We can move on from our mistakes

(Izzie and Mark are in the elevator)

Mark: So, are you gonna abide by my rules?

(Izzie gets out of the elevator, then turns to Mark)

Izzie: We'll see

(Mark smiles as the elevator closes)

Mer V.O: We can put aside our mistakes, and just be there

(Burke is sleeping, and Cristina is holding his hand)

Mer V.O: We can take the first step to fix our mistakes  
(Alex is sitting with his father who is unconscious)

Alex: I'm sorry. I'm sorry dad.

Mer V.O: We can even let our mistakes shape us as human beings

(Mer is watching Derek take off his watch)

Mer: Thank you

Der: For what?

Mer: For sticking up for me today.

Der: Yeah, well my mom and my sister can be a hassle.

Mer (pauses): Yes

Der: What?

Mer: I'll move in with you

Mer V.O: But sometimes, our mistakes end up stabbing us in the back

(Lexie and Annie are sitting in the hall)

Lexie: Guess who I saw practically making out in the locker room the other day

Annie: Who?

Lexie: Meredith and Alex!

Annie: NO WAY!

Lexie: Yep

Annie: Are you gonna tell Derek?

Lexie (pauses): Oh yeah

END OF EPISODE

Mer V.O: Faith is a funny thing. One minute you trust someone completely, the next minute you're not sure what you believe. People always say 'keep the faith' and 'live the faith'. But trust me, it's easier said than done. Faith can REALLY confuse you. So when you lose faith is everything, what do you do?

(Mark is walking down the hall smiling, Mer walks up)  
Mer: Hey, sorry about last night with the brady bunch.  
Mark (still smiling): No big deal  
Mer (pauses): Okay, what's wrong with you?  
Mark (starts singing): I got a date with izzzziiieee, I got a date with izzzziiieee!!!  
Mer: Wow, I'm suprised  
Mark (gets serious): Why?  
Mer: Cause your Mark   
(Mark gives her a look)  
Mer: What? It's true!  
Mark: Yeah, well you wait, after tonight I am no longer "mark."  
Mer: So you won't try to make a move on izzie?  
Mark: I won't even hint   
Mer: 20 bucks you won't make it  
Mark: 50 i will  
Mer: deal   
(Mer and Mark shake hands)

Izzie is doing a chart, mer walks up to her)  
Mer: Sooo, I heard your going on a date with MARK SLOAN  
Izzie: What? He's sweet once you get to know him...  
Mer: SUURREEE  
Izzie: He's a decent guy!   
Mer: Alright then, I just don't want to see you get hurt  
Izzie: Awww, that's so sweet  
Mer: Yeah, yeah  
(izzie's pager goes off)  
Izzie: Uh-oh!  
Mer: What?  
Izzie: Alex Karev's dad 9-11  
Mer: Oh my God!  
Izzie: I got to go  
(izzie runs off)   
Nurse: Dr. Grey, these are tests results given to me by doctor Foster, I dont have time to put them in the medical records, do you mind doing them?  
Mer: No, not at all  
(Meredith flips through the papers when she sees a familiar name)  
Mer (reading the paper aloud): Possibility of pregnancy, test result was negative, izzie stevens. IZZIE STEVENS?!?! OH MY GOD IZZIE MIGHT HAVE BEEN PREGNANT?!!!???!!!

(izzie is running into Alex's father's room)  
Izzie: What happened?!  
Nurse: I don't know he just went into b-feb  
Izzie: CODE BLUE! Give me the paddles! Charge to 200  
Nurse: No change  
Izzie: CHARGE TO 300!  
Nurse: No change  
Izzie: CHARGE TO 450!  
Nurse: Still, no change   
Izzie: CHARGE TO 600!  
Nurse: Dr. Stevens, you have to-   
Izzie: CHARGE AGAIN!! (charges)  
Nurse: He's gone Dr. Stevens   
Izzie (out of breathe): Time of death, 8:47  
(izzie walks out of the room sad and hurt)

(Cristina is in Burke's room filling out his chart)  
Cristina: 2 stays at the hospital in less than a year, your like setting a record  
(Burke laughs but then cringes)   
Burke: Ah, it even hurts to laugh  
Cristina: Don't worry, the bruising should go away in a few days  
Burke: Good  
(the 2 are silent for a minute)  
Burke: I'm sorry  
Cristina: Don't be, I wasn't ready for marriage. You and me both know that...but the transfering, was that cause of me?  
(Burke is silent)  
Cristina: Spit it out!  
Burke: Yes  
Cristina: Why?  
Burke: I just couldnt see you anymore, I don't know  
Cristina (pauses): Are you still transfering?  
Burke (pauses): Yes  
Cristina: Oh...   
Burke: Cristina...  
Cristina: No, it's fine I need to get your medication, so I'm uhm gonna go  
(Cristina walks out of Burke's room with tears in her eyes)

(Lexie is walking up to Derek)   
Lexie: Hi, I'm your intern  
Der: Oh, okay, let's go then   
(Lexie and Derek start walking)  
Lexie: Sooo, how are you and Meredith doing?  
Der: Really great, we're moving in together.   
Lexie: Wow, that's a big step  
Der: Yeah  
Lexie: Are you sure she's fully dedicated to you?  
Der: What do you mean?  
Lexie: Is this the patient's room  
Der: uh, yeah?  
Lexie: Let's go   
(Derek is very conufsed of what Lexie just said, but he just shakes his head, and goes inside)  
Der: Hello Mrs. Pickle  
Mrs. Pickle: Hi, am I finally gonna get surgery today?!  
Der: Yes, Dr. Grey, prep her for surgery and make sure OR 1 is ready  
Lexie: Okay  
(Derek leaves the room)  
Lexie (muttering to herself): You'll know what I mean in a little bit...

(Lexie and Derek are finished surgery, and are in the scrub room)  
Lexie: Wow, that was amazing   
Der: Yeah, one day you'll learn how to do that  
Lexie: Hopefully...(pauses) Look, I don't want to tell you this, but i think I have to  
Der: What?  
Lexie: I was in the lockroom the other day, and I saw...Mer and Alex almost kissing  
Der (laughs): Wow, you just love to ruin our lives!  
Lexie: Look, I'm telling the truth! Believe what you want, but wheather or not you like it, Meredith does have feelings for Alex...and there is nothing you can do to change that  
(Lexie leaves smiling to herself, Derek stands in the scrub room by himself not sure what to think)

(Alex is a mess. He was going to make peace with his father. He wanted to have a dad, and then he just...died! Alex is pacing the hall, not sure what to do. Meredith walks up to him)  
Mer: Alex, I am-  
Alex: How does this happen?! I wanted to fix the past! He wasn't suppose to die! (starts crying lightly) HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!!!  
(Mer takes alex and hugs him close. Alex hugs back and cries on Meredith's shoulders. Derek comes out of the scrub room and sees mer and alex hugging. He is shocked, was lexie right? Does Meredith have feelings for ALEX?!)

(George is walking down the hall, Callie comes up to him very excited)  
Callie: GUESS WHAT!?!   
George: What?  
Callie: WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!!! I went to Dr. Foster to check things out, and we are having a GIRL!!!! A GIRL, GEORGE!!!!  
George: WOW!! A girl?! Callie this is great!!  
Callie: I KNOW!!!!  
(George takes Callie and hugs and kisses her. Meanwhile, Izzie is watching them. She can't believe it, why can't George act like that around HER? Was he really over her? Was she over him?)

(Mer walks up to derek)  
Mer: Hey   
(Derek is silent)  
Mer: Hello!?! Are you there  
Der: Tell me the truth...do you have feelings for Alex Karev?  
(Mer is shocked. How did he find out? Sure, she did have SOME feelings for him, but those feelings did not match her feelings for derek at all. She loved derek, he was the one)  
Mer: What?  
Der: Yes or no   
Mer: Derek, I-  
Der: Wow, I can't believe this  
Mer: Look, I might have SOME feelings for him but I love you, I don't love alex!!!  
Der: And how am I suppose to believe that?  
Mer: Derek! Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth!  
Der: I don't know what I believe in anymore! (Derek storms off leaving mer speechless)

(mer storms up to lexie)  
Mer: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU YELL DEREK!?!?  
Lexie: The truth. That you have feelings for Alex  
Mer: WHAT!?!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!!!   
Lexie: Actually, I do. You're the party girl. The drinks and sleeps with innapropriate men girl. You don't deserve a guy like Derek. In fact you don't deserve anyone  
(Mer slaps Lexie, then storms off leaving lexie speechless)  
Mer (under her breathe): Well, it looks like i have something in common with my dad afterall...

(Chief is walking down the hall when he spots derek)  
Cheif: DEREK!!!   
Der: Yea...  
Chief: I'm going to be out of town for 2 weeks, so I need you to be a temp. chief while I'm gone  
Der: Where are you going  
Cheif: Adelle and I are going on a cruise in the Bahamas  
Der: You? Richard webber? Going on a trip? Wow, this is a suprise  
(Cheif gives der a dirty look, derek smiles)  
Der: Don't worry Cheif, everything will be fine  
Chief: Okay, good. If anything happens call me!  
Der: I will  
Chief: Alright, I'm leaving tomorrow. Remember, if you have any questions call me.  
Der: I can handle it chief  
Chief: Good, I'll see you later  
Der: Have fun!  
Chief: Oh, I will!!

(Meredith is walking down to the nurses station when she sees izzie)  
Mer: IZZIE STEVENS!!!  
Izzie: What?  
Mer: YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN PREGNANT!!!  
(izzie is speechless)  
Izzie: uhh, what, I mean, who told you that?  
Mer: Well I was putting some papers in the medical records when I saw YOUR name on one of them!  
Izzie: Meredith..  
Mer: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT! I didn't even know you were seeing someone!  
Izzie: I'm not  
Mer: Then who would've been the father  
(izzie's pager goes off)  
Izzie: Duty calls!  
(izzie runs off)  
Mer: IZZIE YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!

(Mer and Cristina are sitting at the cafeteria)  
Cristina: Burke is STILL transfering  
Mer: Derek thinks I have feelings for Alex, like deep feelings  
Cristina (laughs): WHAT!?! ALEX KAREV!?!  
Mer: Yeah  
Cristina: Wow, that just made my day  
(Mer sighs)  
Mer: Did you hear about his dad   
Cristina: Yeah...  
Mer: It's not fair  
Cristina: life isn't fair. I mean you fall in love with someone, they dump you at the church, they transfer, they get hit by a freakin car, and they STILL want to transfer!!!!  
Mer: Maybe it's best that you move on   
Cristina: I don't want to  
Mer (pauses): I don't either...

(izzie storms into Dan's office!)   
Izzie: OH MY GOD YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO WHY MY FRIEND FOUND OUT ABOUT THE STUPID PREGNANCY THING!!  
Dan: oh, I'm sorry, that wasn't suppose to happen...  
Izzie: WELL IT DID!!!!   
Dan: It's not my fault, I said no gaurantees!  
Izzie: UGHH!!! GREAT, NOW SHE WILL BE QUESTIONING ME UP THE WHAZOO AND EVENTUALLY I WILL HAVE TO TELL HER!!!  
Dan: Shhh, calm down  
Izzie: NO! YOU JUST MADE MY LIFE 10X HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS!!!  
Dan: IT ISNT MY FAULT!!!!  
Izzie: I DONT CARE WHOS FAULT IT IS I WANT-  
(dan kisses izzie)  
Izzie:...an explanation  
Dan: I'm sorry   
Izzie: uhm, I'm gonna go  
Dan: Right  
Izzie: Bye  
Dan: Bye  
(izzie leaves speechless, dan shakes his head)

(Derek is on a computer, mark sits next to him)  
Mark: Hey  
Derek: Hi  
Mark: Guess who I have a date with tonight?  
Der (still looking at the computer screen): Who?  
Mark: Izzie Stevens  
Der (looks up): Well don't you get around!  
Mark: Well I'm not going to make any moves  
Der (sarcastic): RIGHT  
Mark: I'm serious  
Der: Whatever, I have my own problems  
Mark: like what?  
Der: Do you think meredith has feelings for alex karev?  
Mark: karev? no way!  
Der: Lexie said something, then I saw them hugging, then i asked her and she said "some" feelings. What does "some" feelings mean?   
mark: it means she likes him but not half as much as she loves you  
Der (sighs): I don't know. With Meredith, it's always one problem after the other...  
Mark: Well if you two are strong enough, you'll get through it  
Der: And if we don't?  
Mark: You will. You're strong enough

(George is writing down notes, Alex sits next to him)  
Alex: Hey  
George: i heard about your dad, I'm so-  
Alex: It's fine, really it is  
George: Well you get to join the dead dad's club  
Alex: The what club?  
George: Cristina and I are in it. So, now your in it too  
Alex (pauses): I wanted to get to know him. After all, he was my dad  
George: Everyone wants to get to know their dad.  
Alex: Yeah, well I didnt   
George: I'm sorry  
Alex: Don't be. You didn't do anything. I'm sorry that you have to repeat your intern year, dude, that sucks.   
George: Well if I bust my butt, the chief said he will let me finish as a surgical resident with you guys  
Alex: That's good   
George: Yeah, and Callie is supportive too  
Alex: And i heard your having a baby!  
George (smiles): yeah, a little girl  
Alex: Well congratulations!  
George: Thanks  
Alex: Gotta go, see you around  
George: See you

(Mark is entering the locker room to get izzie.)  
Mark: Hey...wow, you look gorgeous  
Izzie: Thanks   
(Mark could not think straight. Izzie was unbelievably gorgeous in her slick, black cocktail dress, dangaling earings, and long, wavy hair.)  
Mark: Like, wow!  
izzie (laughs): Well I did abide to your rules!  
Mark: Yes you did!  
Izzie: But you don't look so bad yourself  
Mark: Thanks...shall we go?  
Izzie: Lets  
(izzie takes Mark's hand and they leave the locker room.)

(Mark and Izzie are at the resturant)  
Waitor: Are you two ready?  
Izzie: Yes, I will have the steak with a baked potatoe, and the cole slaw. Oh, and can I have the steamed scallops as an appetizer?  
Waitor: Certainly. And for you sir?  
Mark: I'll have what she's having  
Waitor: Right away (waitor leaves)  
Izzie: Well you sure know how to suck up to a girl  
Mark: Years of practice  
Izzie (laughs): Cocky much?   
Mark: Not cocky, confident.  
Izzie: I see (takes a sip of her wine) So, any skeletons I need to know about?  
Mark: Wow, jumping to the big stuff right away!  
Izzie (smiles): I'm sorry, I'm a very curious person  
Mark: Well, I was engaged before  
Izzie: Really?  
Mark: She called the wedding off a week before we walked down that aisle. It wasn't meant to be I guess. She didn't want me as much as I wanted her  
Izzie: I'm so sorry  
Mark: It was Addison   
Izzie: ADDISON!?  
Mark: Yep. We swore to never bring it up again.  
Izzie: Wow, Mark I am-  
Mark: Don't worry about it! This is about you and me, not me and addison.  
(Izzie smiles, and is very suprised to see that she REALLY likes Mark.)

(derek is sitting in the CT room. He has his hands on his head and a pen in his mouth. Lexie runs up to him)  
Lexie: YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THE MOST VIOLET PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!!  
(derek is silent)  
Lexie: Hello?!  
Derek: I don't think she's my girlfriend anymore (derek leaves very upset. Lexie runs after him)  
Lexie: What do you mean?  
Der: You know what I mean, it's what you wanted right?  
(Derek leaves, Lexie watches him go then sighs)

(Annie is walking down the hall when she bumps into Alex)  
Annie: Oh, hey  
Alex: Hi  
Annie: I'm Annie  
Alex: Right, chick from the locker room  
Annie (smiles): That's me!  
Alex: Alex Karev  
Annie: Nice to formally meet you   
Alex: You too  
Annie: Uhm, I heard about your father...  
Alex: Does the whole hospital know?  
Annie: Well you know the nurses...   
Alex: Right, the gossip girls  
Annie: Yeah...I'm so sorry   
Alex: Don't worry about it  
Annie: So, are you with meredith Grey?  
Alex: What? i mean, where did you hear that from?  
Anne: Well you two looked pretty cozy in the locker room the other day   
Alex (face turns red): Oh, that. Uhm, no we are not together. I mean she has a boyfriend and I have, well, no one. But, yeah, we are not. Together, I mean  
Annie (smiles): Okay then, I'll see you around  
Alex: Right, bye  
Annie: Bye

(Callie and George are sitting at the cafeteria. Callie is flipping through a baby magazine and George is playig with his food)  
Callie: Hmmmm, how about this color for the baby's room (shows him a picture of a light pink)  
George: Pretty  
Callie: So I was thinking that color with blue flowers   
George: You're the girl, do what you want  
Callie: Come on George at least TRY to look a little excited  
George: I am excited, it's just picking out baby stuff is not really my forte   
Callie: Well, your helping!  
George: But-  
Callie: No buts   
George (sighs): fine. I hate the blue flowers. Get the green ones. And instead of that pink, do a light yellow.  
Callie: hmmm, that actually doesn't sound that bad  
George: What can I say?   
Callie: I like it!  
George: Good  
Callie: Now, to baby clothes  
(George makes a face)

(Izzie and Mark are walking out of the resturant holding hands)  
Mark: So that was fun  
Izzie: Yes, it was. Thank you Mark I needed that  
Mark: No problem, maybe we can do it again sometime  
Izzie: I'd like that  
Mark: Okay, well I should get going  
(izzie is confused)  
Izzie: Wait, your going?!  
Mark: Yeah (kisses her) Goodnight  
Izzie: That's it?   
Mark: That's it.  
Izzie: Your not going to invite me in or invite me to have a drink?  
Mark: No, I think it's better if we just end it here  
Izzie (a little dissapointed): Oh, okay, that's fine.  
Mark: Tomorrow night? Dinner at my place?  
Izzie(smiles): Sure  
Mark: Bye  
Izzie: See ya  
(Izzie watches Mark go then smiles)

(Izzie walks into the hospital smiling, Mer walks up to her)  
Mer: So how was your date?  
Izzie: Great. Really, really great  
Mer: Wait, did he make a move on you?   
Izzie: No, but that's okay. We're having dinner tomorrow night.   
Mer (under her breathe): DAMN!  
Izzie: What?  
Mer: Oh, nothing. It's not a big deal. You know what is a big deal? YOU BEING PREGNANT!!!  
Izzie: I'm not pregnant  
Mer: BUT YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HID THAT FROM ME!!!  
Izzie: I'm sorry but-  
Mer: Spill. Who is the father  
(George walks up)  
George: Wo you look nice  
Izzie: uh, thanks I just got back from a date   
George: A date?  
Izzie: With Mark  
George(shocked and a little jealous): Sloan?  
Izzie: Yeah, he's so sweet!   
George(dissapointed): Oh  
Mer: DON'T CHAGNE THE SUBJECT!   
George: What  
Mer: IZZIE MIGHT HAVE BEEN PREGNANT  
(George and Izzie look at each other)  
Izzie: Uhhh, I'm not though   
George(shocked): Your not?  
(Izzie shakes her head)  
Mer: (turning to George) Do you know who the father would have been?   
George: uhhh, no  
(mer's pager goes off)  
Mer: You will tell me izzie! YOU WILL!  
(Mer leaves. George and Izzie just stand there, not sure what to do next)


End file.
